life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The world
'1 day after people:'The Monuments and buildings left behind by humans stand still.Although the future is not certain,Only a few landmarks will survive. '10 years after people:'Although the Landmarks are still here, 10 years started the corrosion cycle and glass begins to fall and shatter.Some structures with signs begin to show damage as the signs fall.Fires break out in LA burning the Hollywood sign and destroying Grauman's Chinese theatre.Most houses in the world start to fail as the timber frames are slowly getting eaten away. '20 years after people:'Rotterdam floods causing the small Windmills and the Boijman's museum to get swept away and destroyed.Atlanta's Georgia dome begins to rip and tear as the weight of the Kudzu becomes a problem.Metal will continue to corrode and windows will continue to fall out.Cities like New orleans, Miami,Rotterdam and Bangkok are all sinking. '25 years after people:'The metal of many landmarks will begin to corrode and rust.On bridges, The cables will begin to weaken as they are attacked by rust.Atlanta's Georgia dome begins to tear and weaken as the Kudzu becomes a problem.Wooden homes will begin to collapse while apartments decay and corrode.Cities like Baton rouge, Berlin and Amsterdam have sunk to the bottom of the sea.These cities may survive underwater like this for eternity. '50 years after people:'Some structures are weakened enough to collapse. Fallingwater tears itself to pieces when the cliff it sits on experiences a mudslide.The Burj al Arab collapses when the artificial island begins to sink.In Kazakhstan, the Bayterek tower pancakes to the ground after the supports shattered.By now, Most houses would have collapsed because all the wood was eaten.Cities like Moscow, Pyongyang, Denver and Kinshasa are gone. '75 years after people:'While some buildings collapse,Others are torn apart piece by piece.The Lotte world tower in Seoul experiences some of its floors collapse due to corrosion.The Exalibur hotel's tower buildings fold away from each other but the castle is fine.The London eye's pods fall and it partially collapses.The A frame will stand wat longer though.Cities like Boston, Belo horizonte, Lyon, Panama city, Los angeles, Manila and Jakarta have all vanished from the face of the earth.Barely anything remains of these cities. '100-300 years after people: ' The Willis tower leans and collapses into lake Michigan.In Bermuda, the Bacardi worldwide headquarters have been invaded by the jungle.Vines and water seeping in cause it to cave in.The White house degrades to mud and a flood slowly sinks the building.The Carlton centre in Johannesburg collapses and destroys a small nearby building.Deutsche Bahn tower in Berlin caves in.The Shard in London tips over and smashes a bridge.T-mobile Arena is destroyed in a sandstorm.The Harbour bridge meets its demise when the cables fail.The Smithsonian institution in London outlasts the one in Washington DC.The Playboy mansion caves in because of a heavy snowload.Torre mayor, The angel of independence and the Mexico city world trade centre all are destroyed in an 8.9 earthquake.Cities like London, Tokyo, Melbourne, Tirane and La paz are gone. 500 years after people The CN tower snaps in half and to topples onto the sight of the former Rogers centre.The Freedom Tower's top floors buckle.The top of the tower comes falling down onto the rest of the building.The Taj Mahal and the Kaaba have long been gone for centuries.The Louvre opens up like a book, destroying the remaining art pieces.The MAXXI exhibit-thingy is degraded by the tide.The great enclosure in Zimbabwe has been buried underneath generations of soil.Cities like Dubai, Phoenix, Algiers and Las vegas are gone. 1000 years after people At the former site of the city of Philadelphia, the Liberty bell being made of bronze has survived for years underneath the oxygen deprived environment of the swamp.At the site of the Chinook centre in Calgary, almost buried underneath forest is a time capsule that waits to be opened.The inscription, "To be opened in 2999" are the last wroten worlds in Canada.The Pyramid of Giza has survived long enough to be visible in the non-existent country of Egypyt.In China,The great wall still stands after all these years as well as NORAD,The Julibee church and a small stainless steel crypt at the long gone Bacardi worldwide headquartes have survived long enough to be recognizable.All cities are gone. Category:The World Category:Attacked by floods Category:Attacked by fire Category:World The